1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of systems utilized to measure out and mix two or more fluids, including freely flowing fluids and viscous fluids, by delivering them simultaneously to a single location. More particularly, the invention's field concerns systems for measuring and mixing by simultaneously dispensing freely flowing and viscous fluids from multiple interconnected syringes.
2. Prior State of the Art
There are many types of procedures that require the mixing of two or more substances before the mixed compound can be used. For example, in the field of dentistry a common practice in the dental arts is to measure separate substances, drop-wise, into a well or mixing dish and to then mix the separate substances together using an applicator brush, which in turn is then used to apply the mixed compound to teeth surfaces. More recently, more advanced mixing and delivery applicator syringes have been devised that permit mixing to occur within the same syringe used for delivery. As will be appreciated, in dentistry, it is often necessary to mix relatively small amounts because of the small surface areas that are to be worked upon. Furthermore, the materials which are mixed are often expensive, and rather than mix large quantities, relatively small quantities are mixed repeatedly so as to not waste undue amounts of the materials in question.
In such types of applications, not only is it important to be able to carry out the mixing procedure quickly and efficiently, but in order to do so, it is also important to be able to quickly, efficiently and accurately deliver the proper amounts of the two compounds that are to be mixed together. Such compounds are often delivered from syringes or other dispensers from which the compounds may be delivered in a drop-wise fashion. However, delivery from separate syringes or other drop-type dispensers can often unduly complicate the mixing process and can sometimes lead to inaccuracy or wasted time. For example, when delivering different compounds into a common mixing receptacle from different dispensers, if one of the dispensers is misplaced, additional time may be necessary to find and locate it. In the meantime, one must keep track of the amount of compound that has already been delivered from one dispenser, so that when the other dispenser is found, the appropriate ratio or amounts of the compounds will be mixed.
Another problem that occurs when using separate dispensers for delivery of compounds that are to mixed, is the additional time that is necessary in order to deliver the compounds to the mixing receptacle. Each compound must be separately measured and dispensed thus, in effect, doubling the amount of time that is required to accurately deliver the two compounds for mixing. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for delivery systems which are more efficient, which are less time consuming to use, and which are more accurate and less susceptible to error in connection with the delivery of two compounds that require mixing.